Kagome and the Hinata springs
by Allygodess
Summary: Kagome goes to school and live with the Hinata girls. She is still battling with Naraku but with Motoko's help and the other's she will win!. Inuyasha/Kagome pairing.Naru/Keitaro pairing!
1. Chapter 1

This is a Love hina and Inu-Yasha cross over kagome moves to the Hinata apartments were all sorts of troubles start.

*I do not own either Inu-Yasha or love hina!

.............................................................Leaving for school.......................................................................

It's a clear day and the sun is glistening off the waters, a group of village kids are playing in the nearby hill. It's a real picture moment.

"SIT BOY!" A girls voice rang though the whole village as a new crater was created and birds swarmed away.

"WHAT WAS THAT FO" A males voice could be heard.

"SIT SIT SIT SIT!" The same voice yelled now scaring away all the birds.

Today this was just a normal day in the life of the villager's so they just brushed it off and went back to their care free lives.

"Does he ever learn" another male's voice asked.

"No" Sango and Shippou agreed shaking their heads at the half breeds antics.

"I CAN LEAVE IF I WANT TO YOU DON'T OWN ME!" kagome yelled still packing her stuff back in her bag.

"YES I DO!" Inu-Yasha yelled grabbing her arm.

"SIT!" kagome screamed at the top of her lounges.

"Do you really have to leave Kagome?" Sango asked her best friend.

"Yes I need to actually pass this year" kagome said still packing her bag.

"Humph" Inu-Yasha did while sulking in his crater.

"But I'm going to miss you mommy!" Shippou cried and hugged her.

"I will miss you too but you must understand if I do not go to school I will have no future" kagome said hugging the little fluff ball.

"We will miss you greatly Miss Kagome" Miroku spoke.

"I will miss you all too but don't worry I will be back for a week or so every month and I will have 2 weeks sometimes" Kagome spoke letting them listen.

"in the mean while you can all go hunting without me and it will also be good if I leave because I will be able to practice self defence when I'm home so I won't be so much of a bother" kagome said picking up her bag and putting it over her shoulder.

"you're no bother kagome" Sango spoke standing next to the young girl.

"Yah right" Inu-Yasha huffed.

"SIT!" kagome yelled.

"I just need to feel like I can help better so I will train my powers to better aid in the battle" kagome spoke and then they were off walking towards the Well.

At the Well:

"Thanks for walking me" kagome told them all.

"No worry" Miroku spoke and brought her into a hug earning a high pitched squeal and a new hand shaped bruise on his cheek.

"I'll miss you to Miroku" kagome spoke with sarcasm.

"Oh kagome please be safe and good luck in training and school" Sango said as she hugged her friend's goodbye.

"Don't leave Inu-Yasha will hit me" Shippou said latching him into kagome arms.

"Don't worry just keep track of every time he hit you and I'll sit him 10 times over" Kagome said while ruffling the kit's hair.

"HEY!" Inu-Yasha yelled.

"Love you Shippou" kagome said hugging the kit in her arms.

"Love you mommy" Shippou said whipping away his tears.

Kagome walked up to the well and the others all left Inu-Yasha and Kagome to say there goodbye's alone.

"I will miss you" kagome said sitting on the well's ledge.

"Humph" Inu-Yasha said and sat down next to her staring down at his feet like they are the most interesting thing in the world.

"I love you" Inu-Yasha whispered.

Kagome brought him into a hug which he gladly accepted.

"I love you to" kagome whispered into his hair.

"I wish you didn't have to be gone so long..but I understand" he whispered making her look at him.

"You better come back" Inu-Yasha said kissing her out of the blue.

"I'll be back in three weeks!" kagome yelled falling down the Well.

**In the Present:**

"I'm home" kagome whispered into the air as she threw herself out the Well and opened the doors of the well house to very bright blue skies.

"I'M HOME!" Kagome yelled running into her house her bag flopping when she ran.

"Oh is that you sweaty?" kun-loon called form the kitchen.

"Kagome!" Souta yelled running and tackling kagome in a hug.

"Are you alright! I missed you!" Souta asked getting off her to help her up.

"I'm fine Souta I missed you" kagome said then giving him a nugie.

"Oh so glad to have you back!" Kun-loon said coming out of the washroom spatula in hand.

"Mother!" kagome yelled running to hug her only to get food on her uniform.

"Food will be on you tonight" Kun-loon said to her daughter them all breaking into laughter.

"I see kagome your home" jii-chan called walking into the room with a old bucket of demon slim in his hands.

"jii-chan" kagome cried out running away from the stuff in his hand.

"It's not harmful just a little bit of demon drool" jii-chan spoke.

"Put that away dad lunch will be done soon" Kun-loon spoke going back into the kitchen.

"Mom! Can we go shopping after lunch I need new shoes and some other stuff" kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"oh sure hunny why don't you go wash up then we'll eat and head off?" Kun-loon said sniffing her cooking and with that kagome was off upstairs.

Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer_: Sorry for not updating in like 3 months and i do not own any of the anime....Ill make this a long chapter for the long wait that is if anyone was waiting.....thanx tnt051270 for reminding me

**Last Chapter**:

"jii-chan" kagome cried out running away form the stuff in his hand.

"it's not harmful just a little bit of demon drool" ji-chan spoke.

"put that away dad lunch will be done soon" Kun-loon spoke going back into the kitchen.

"Mom! can we go shopping after lunch i need new shoes and some other stuff" kagome said walking into the kitchen.

"oh sure hunny why don't you go wash up then we'll eat and head off?" Kun-loon said sniffing her cooking and with that kagome was off upstairs.

**Now onto our story As our herion braves this new day:**

Kagome just spent the most of her afternoon cloth shopping her mother made her try on every outfit she thought was 'adorable or cute or perfect'. It wasn't bad or anything its just she got wiped out from holding the bags and trying on like a hundred outfits!

"Mom you think you bought me enough" Kagome sarcastically said holding up the heavy bags as they strolled through the crowded treets of Tokyo.

"Oh my maybe we should go check out that cute little boutique i went to some day ago" kun-loon thoughfully said looking to the bag in her hand.

"No no no no mom i was kidding i just want to go home and study for that test were having in math" Kagome frantically said thanking kami for her math test.

"I guess i just enjoyed having the day with you" Kun-loon said her famous smile gracing her face.

"Yah same" Kagome flashed the same smile back to her mother....

Cut scene to later in the night in kagome's bedroom.

_'this is unbearable! i dont get any of this!' Bonk Bonk bonk!_Kagome groaned out as a lump formed on her head "Stupid desk you hurt my head" Kagome fumed out biting her pencil.

Cut scene to Kun-loon in the kitchen.

'Oh whats this' Kun-loon picked up a forgotten letter on top of the fridge. 'lets see what you are-huh! oh my........now that's not to good....'

Back with kagome.

_'B+ then pi is no v huh what are the letters again!' _Knock Knock

"hmm Come in" Kagome said putting down her books.

"Oh hey hunny oh i see your still up?" Kun-loon asked standing in the doorway.

"yah the test is tomorrow and i have to ace it" Kagome said scratching her head with the pencil.

"Well you just try your best then dear, but first" Kun-loon spoke sitting her self on the bed.

"Kagome you got kicked out i just fou-" Kun-loon gets cut off by her daughters "WHATTTTTT!"

"Well you see with your absents and illnesses they thought it best that you take a yea-" Kun-loon gets cut off once again when jii-chan runs in throwing salt in the air and throwing sutras all over like there's no tomorrow."Demons Begone!"

"Jii-chan!" Kagome yells.

"Woah what happened!" Souta runs in.

"Out!" Kagome yells pushing the two out while her mother giggles in the background.

"Mom?" Kagoem asks looking to the door.

"Don't worry dear you can go to the Satsaki Prep school since you told me you need to focus on your school work" Kun-loon spoke giving her daughter a thumbs up.

"But its already a month into the school year could i really get in hey wait that's a good hour away and" Kagome said really thinking while sweat drops fall of her face.

"don't worry dear i still have connections you know! don't worry about it, all you have to do is live life like a normal girl till i get your schooling and housing figured out" Kun-loon said leaving thee room saying shell get her some tea.

"so Satsaki prep school gosh sounds dangerous! hmmm a normal girl heh? i like the sound of that! thats settled ill go out tomorow and do what...wait all my freinds will be in school..." _"oh well i guess i can try other stuff alone.." _Kagome thought drifting off to sleep.

Kun-loon came in and smiled at her daughter, It wasn't too often she was home but now she had to move but in a year she would have her family back to normal. "goodnight my demon slayer"

Cut scene to 3 days later.

"ok so ill be moving in with my cousin Motoko? gosh haven't seen her in ages" Kagome said sipping her tea as her mom prepared dinner.

"Lucky kagome how come i cant Train to be a samurai too" Souta says pouting in his chair and kagome sticks the tongue out at him.

"Now now kids don't argue over who gets to be a samurai and who cant be, and who knows maybe our kagome will become famous in this world like she is in Inu Yasha's World" Kun-loon said placing the food on the tabe.

"mmm smell god as always, now listen here kagome you do the Higurashi name proud youll be competing against your cousin who has had her hole life to train and you have just the past year on you" Jii-chan lectured as kagome just sighed not really liking the pressure.

"Mom can i join the kendo club in school i want to be a samurai!" Souta asks grabing a rice ball.

"Oh sure dear oh kagome youll be living in a all girl dormitory" Kun-loon said

"Hmm thank god i dont think i can stand another guy coming onto me hopefully there's no Mirokus there" Kagome thoughtfully said.

"Boys aren't your only problem you need to concentrate and practice hard you hold the Higurashi name on your back you know" jii-chan lectured.

"i know i know though it will be great seeing Motoko-chan again" Kagome said.

The scene ends with Souta throwing a picked radish to kagome.

Chang scene to the diner table at Hinata House.

"Oh Keitaro go get me some more sake!" Kitsune complained holing up her empty sake dish. As keitaro walks off to get more sake.

"Oh Motoko so when is this cousin of yours coming to the hinata house?" Kitsune asks leaning in.

"Oh is she beautiful can she do the rock splitting techniques like you!" Kaolla asks happily

"Yah tell us" Naru leans in.

"hers your sake" Keitaro comes in pours Kitsune a cup.

"shush now Motoko is gonna tell us how her cousin is like" Kitsune pushes keitaro to his seat.

"uh the new tenant" Keitaro speaks.

"uh i don't really know much i mean i haven't seen her since we were kids though i remeber she was a kluts" Motoko said thoughtfully.

"Oh kinda like Mutsumi" Kaolla asks stuff in food in her mouth.

"Mitsumi? huh i guess you can say that" Motoko says remembering kagome fainting out of nowhere when they were 9.

"really i hope shes nice like Mutsumi" Shinobu shly talks.

"Yah does she have big boobs!" Kaolla asks making everyone cough up some food.

"huh! that's hardly the matter Kaolla! besides i told you i haven't seen her since we were in grade school and we were never really close" Motoko said

"how sad" Shinobu says holding her hands to her heart.

"Well youll have lots of time to catch up when shes here!" Kitsune says.

"Wonder what kind of sake she likes?" Kitsune asks.

"Well i can't wait to meet her" Naru says holing up her chopsticks.

"AND KEITARO DONT PULL ANYTHING ON HER YOUR HEAR!" Motoko whips out her sword and blasts Keitaro through the doors.

End scene with a good view of the moon. And then slowly lower the camera to show the God tree at Sunset Shrine.

"Hmm the priestess is leaving the protection of the shrine hey" demon#1 says

"we can kill her and drain her soul once she is far enough from the blasted tree" demon #2 says

"yes the damn tree is making it impossible to get any closer let alone shed blood" Demon #3 says

"relax well have her soon enough finally after all these year" Demon #1 says as the camera goes black and all your hear is maniacal laughter


	3. Chapter 3

*little note I do note own any of the anime characters and I went back to chapter 2 and fixed up one line that needed to be corrected!*

Last Chapter:

"Hmm the priestess is leaving the protection of the shrine hey" demon#1 says

"We can kill her and drain her soul once she is far enough from the blasted tree" demon #2 says

"Yes the damn tree is making it impossible to get any closer let alone shed blood" Demon #3 says

"Relax well have her soon enough finally after all these year" Demon #1 says as the camera goes black and all your hear is maniacal laughter.

Now onto our crossover fic...

It's been 2 days since Kagome found out she was going to be moving to the Hinata apartments With her Slightly older Cousin Motoko. And it's been one day since she sent half her room to the same place through mail and it will be one more day till she catches the early morning Train.

Kagome was busy in her room pacing and packing her clothes in her Suitcase.

"Oh dear so you think you packed enough stuff?" Kun-loon asks her daughter from the door frame.

"Yes mom I got enough stuff packed and besides I'll be keeping some of my clothes here so I don't forget anything when I have to back through the well"

"Oh yes I guess we'll go to bed after this you have an early train to catch"

"Why is it so early mom I mean It's the middle of the week and I'll get there when no one's home" Kagome wines.

"No uh miss Urashima Will be there to help you get settled and the rest of the tenants should get there by after school" Kun-loon said while smiling

"Well I guess it gives me time to unpack and inspect the place" Kagome says while she and her mother share a laugh.

"Mom jii-chan wants you downstairs" Souta cuts in.

"All right ill go see what he wants" And kun-loon leaves.

"Yo sup Brat" Kagome asks ruffling his hair.

"Kagome do you have to go?" Souta asks.

"Well duh I don't want to be 25 and have you in a higher grade then me" Kagome says a bit peeved.

"Well I just feel like something bad is gonna happen" Souta says sitting down on her bed.

"tch! yu worry too much I'll only be a hour away and you have Inu-Yasha to protect you guys" Kagome says flopping herself next to her brother.

"So You gonna go be a ninja and beat Inu-Yasha!" Souta asks out of his slump.

"Heck yah! I'll prove him wrong I won't be a burden no longer!" Kagome says standing up in a high and mighty look.

Souta gets up and leaves before he gives her a smile as he walks off to his room for the night.

"Damn brothers and there brotherness!" Kagome laughs to herself as she flops to the bed and drifts off to wonder land.

End scene and cut to the Hinata Apartments..

"Mecha-Tama-chan 33 Cannon!" Kaolla Yells sending off an attack to Keitaro sending him flying through the roof.

End Scene in the night sky and cut to the next day at the Hinata Train Station:

"Ok Everyone off Hinata Springs" The conductor calls out.

"finally!" Kagome runs off the train suit case in hands and stretches.

This Girl Was a Beauty like no other Pale skin Bright Blue Eyes accentuating her long lashes. 5'2" Wearing light blue Heels and a mini ruffled White skirt. Her shirt was a off the shoulder and Light Blue with 3 buttons on for decoration and a white bow on each sleeve. She was wearing her Heart Locket and The half of the Shikon no tama for necklaces.

"Man nice place" Kagome talks to herself looking all around at the locals and Map bulletin.

"Hmm so I'm guessing that this mean that Hinata House is this way!" Kagome triumphantly says pointing in a random direction.

"Excuse me young miss but the Hinata Apartments is this way" A Handsome cocky looking Male says Pointing in the opposite direction of she was pointing in.

"Huh oh" Kagome sheepishly laughs to herself.

"You must be Kagome I'm Kentaro I'm suppose to show you to your room" Kentaro heroically says pulling out a pink flower from nowhere.

_'Were did he pull that flowers from?!' _"Oh Well Lead the way" Kagome says backing away little. Only making him put his arm around her shoulder.

"So not fear Young Maiden I shall get you to your destination in one piece if that's what you want" Kentaro seductively asks a little twinkle in his eye at the end.

"hep hep" Kagome gets a drunk scared look on her face as he drags(leads) her and her suitcase to the Hinata house.

_'He better not try anything!' _

Move scene to kagome and Kentaro in her new bedroom.

"Your Room is 305 Next to Naru and a good view" Kentaro says opening her windows.

"Ha-ha well if you don't mind but can you get out" Kagome says nervously.

"Oh my sweat I shall leave you to get settled" Kentaro whisks her off her feet and twirls her around ending with a SLAP! And he gets kicked out of the room.

"Men! I swear I warned him if he didn't back off" Kagome said stretching her hitting arm.

"Now let's see" Kagome says and takes a good look out of her window. Awestruck.

"Beautiful! I can't believe I get to live in a beautiful place as this!" Kagome ducks her head out the window letting the breeze play with her long raven locks.

"Well better unpack then go check out the place!" Kagome says skipping to her boxes as she starts putting everything away"

An Hour Later!

"PERFECT!" Kagome yells getting a good look at her room.

Closet full with

Books in

Bed set! (Purple blanket with lots Japanese flower patterns)

Mirror! Check

Now for the last touch! Kagome takes out the photo of her and Inu-Yasha In their Summer Kimono's. Kagome is wearing a yellow one with a Blue Obi with a Cute Hair Clip Shaped like red water lilies. Inu-Yasha Is in a Dark Blue Kimono with a Red Obi and He's in his Human Form. They are just simply holding hands standing in front of the Goshenboku Tree with the Most Blissful Smiles ever seen.

"Who's that" Kentaro asks at the door with broom in hand.

"AH! Wha Whu huh?!" Kagome asks looking around very frantically.

"The boy with you in the picture I never knew you had a boyfriend?" Kentaro asks going up behind her and grabbing her shoulders.

"AH!" Kagome yells "ITS NO ONE!" Kagome gets out of his grasp and grabs the picture running out of the room to the back yard to sit near the pond.

"Well that was weird?" Kentaro says to himself and goes back to the hallway to sweep up before Haraku tans his hide again.

With Kagome:

_'Why did I hide that picture? Because it's embarrassing! But I shouldn't be! I mean we are a couple! Oh kami I made myself look like such a looser! Inu-Yasha you looked so adorable in your summer kimono....hmm a month to go that Kentaro is like present time Miroku minus the groping wait! Oh kami! Please don't let him be a groper!'_ Kagome frantically thinks clutching onto the picture harder every thought.

Meow! A black cat walks up.

"Awwe so cute!" Kagome gets up and hugs the cat as well as her picture.

"Cant breath!" Kuro says.

Blink Blink...Blink Blink Plop and the cat drops to the ground.

"Im not a squeeze toy" Kuro says.

"AWWE! Demon cat" Kagome squeals petting the cat.

"Your Motoko's Cousin the new tenant aren't you?" Kuro states more then asks.

"Hmm...yah" Kagome smiles brightly at her new friend "and you are?"

"Kuro" Kuro says.

"Nice to meet you Kuro-~!~" Kagome loses her train of thought as A group of demonic Aura's Near the town.

"Sorry Kuro I got to go Save Hinata!" Kagome gets up triumphantly and runs back upstairs to her room to grab her bows and arrows.

"Save Hinata?....." Kuro asks herself watching the girl run off like a speeding bullet."oh what's this?" Kuro asks himself looking at the photo on the ground were Kagome used to be.

With Kagome Running Through Town Following The Demonic Aura's.

pant. pant. Kagome could be seen running through the town leaving a big cloud of dust.

Three old men appear in the scene." It is easy to dodge a spear that comes in front of you but hard to keep harms away from an arrow shot from behind." And with that they leave showing only kagome running through a dirt trail now heading deep into the forest.

At the Forest:

Demon #3 "Boss the Inexperienced Miko Appears to be coming our way"

Demon #2 "Stupid girl doesn't know she's going to her grave site"

Demon #1 "Why would she come to us I thought she was untrained unless she sensed something and got curious?"

Demon #2 "Most Likely Boss"

And the three demons laugh while their teeth shining in the sun.

Wishk. Demon #1 is turned to dust.

Demon #2&3 "BOSS!"

Wishk! AHH! Demon # 3 is turned to ash.

Leaving a Wide eyed demon ready for blood to fall for his comrades!

"YOULL PAY! MIKO!" Demon #2 yells running to the girl.

She swings her bow the upcoming demon slicing it in half as it slowly turns to dust leaving behind a beautiful scene of the Young Priestess Bathing in the sparkle of the sun.

Kagome sighs then realises it's almost lunch (she can tell from the position of the sun) And walks off Back to the Hinata Apartments.

At Hinata Apartments...

"Haruka I think I'm done the front I'm just gonna go sweep up the yard!" Kentaro Calls oblivious that she wasn't listening. (Kentaro is still paying off his dept to The Hinata Inn)

Kentaro Opens the door in his Apron and broom in hands and works on sweeping the boardwalk through the yard when he notices a square object glistening on the ground next to Kuro.

"What do you got there?" Kentaro asks jumping off the deck boardwalk thing and walking ot the Talking Cat.

"A picture the New Tenant dropped" Kuro said nudging it to Kentaro.

"hmm this is the picture she was hiding from me?" Kentaro asks and he studies it in his hand.

"They seem to be friends" Kuro states jumping onto Kentaro's head. Making Kentaro scratch his chin in thought.

"And I thought I was gonna get lucky with this one but it seems she's token WAIT! She said he was no one so maybe I still got a chance!" Kentaro Yells to the Heavens Giving his famous Gorgeous smile. As Kuro Fly's off.

"GET BACK TO WORK KENTARO!" Haruka yells from the living area.

"Right boss!" Kentaro yells. Putting the Picture and its frame in his pocket.

With Kuro:

Kuro is flying through Town As he spots the same girl walking through the crowd bow in hand and quivers strapped to back. She had a look of Bliss The kind she had in the Picture he was just looking at minutes ago.

The breeze was nice as it danced with her hair silently singing to her and making her look like a modern angel.

Just Minutes Before With Kagome:

_'this place is so nice and peaceful I can get used to this oh Inu-Yasha would love it here...I wonder about those demons though I thought they didn't exist anymore...well I shouldn't worry about such things besides I killed them all by myself I'm getting better!...though not good enough yet. Right! Time to eat!'_

Back to the present:

"New girl!" Kuro calls out landing in her arms.

"Why hello Kuro oh..my name is Kagome" Kagome corrects the Black cat in her arms.

"Kagome" Kuro calls out.

"Let's go eat I have some tuna in my Bento" Kagome says skipping off towards the steps of the Hinata Apartment and Kuro Fly's by her side.

"Thank you" Kuro says.

"don't mention it I have a cat friend just like you back home so I accidently packed tuna glad you'll be able to eat it though" Kagome says walking up the stairs.....Moments later on top of the steps.

"you're not out of breath?" Kuro asks.

"No I lived in a shrine back home we have about the same amount of steps there" Kagome says smiling to Kuro.

"A cat just like me?" Kuro asks as they step into Hinata.

"Yes well she can't talk but She can fly" Kagome says while taking off her shoes.

"Hmmm" Kuro starts walking on the ground.

"Kuro you can show me around no?" Kagome asks.

"Meow! Sure if I get my tuna" Kuro replies his bell jingling as he walks beside kagome following her to her room.


End file.
